Transformers Prime: A Past Better Forgotten
by I love creepy things
Summary: A strange girl with strange powers is discovered by the Autobots after getting involved with a Vehicon. While she seems harmless enough she is extremely secretive of her past and why she has powers in the first place. Then there is her necklace with strange blue jewels that almost looks like Energon. Just who is this girl and where did she come from? TRANSFORMERS PRIME CHARACTERS
1. Prologue

Alright kill me if you want, a new story when I still have many to do. I am slightly Autistic and it's so hard to focus on something I am not interested in at the time and I can only focus on one fandom at a time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story. Let me warn now that there is a REASON the OC will be like this; I have a back story to why she'll have all these abilities. And while there is an OC there will be no pairings as of right now

* * *

**~Prologue~**

A girl, no older then seventeen, glanced over her shoulder nervously as she walked through the forest. Her right hand played with the blue jewels in her necklace as her bare feet crushed on the twig infested ground. Her brown hair, normally shoulder long, looked as if it had been attacked by a bird while her eyes looked tired and fearful. Lastly her clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, were ripped and warn, as if she had worn nothing else for months.

In a matter of fact it really _had _been months. It had been a little over two months ago that the girl escaped from _that _place; the place that had tormented her for eight long years. Even though much time had passed since then, and the girl managed to get far away, she was still scared. _Those _people wouldn't be that she left and the girl feared that they'd come looking for her sooner or later. She also couldn't deal with the guilt of knowing of how many other kids had been left behind in that place.

Even though the girl managed to escape it wasn't without consequences. Not only did she have to live with the guilty of knowing that other kids were still being tortured but also with the fact that she'd never be the same again. Not just mentally but physically as well. If the scars and puncture wounds that never healed up weren't proof enough than it would be her strange new _abilities_.

With a shaky sigh, the teenager looked back in front of her with a frown. She had been walking for hours and was starting to get hungry and tired. She could hear birds chirping away in the trees and a rabbit rustling in the bushes as she continued to walk. The girl didn't know where she was going and she didn't care; as long as it was far away from _that_ place.

'This is as good as place to rest for now.' She thought to herself. Taking another look around her surroundings the teenager made sure no one was around before she began to shrink and took the form of a black speckled rabbit.


	2. Chapter 1

This is chapter one ^^. Now keep in mind I have reasons for the OC, which will be somewhat explained in the next chapter :P

* * *

"And what about this one?"

"I think it's called… chicken of the woods." A young boy with spiky brown hair and red rimmed glasses answered as he looked at a group of mushrooms growing on a tree. The woman beside him, the one that pointed out the mushrooms, smiled in approval.

"Very good, Rafael." She praised, much to the kid's delight. With a large smile of his own, the kid readjusted his glasses back up his face.

Rafael Esquivel, though often addressed as Raf by his friends, was doing a little after school project with his botany teacher. He was currently attending high school but was only a little over twelve years old; a real child genius. His specialty had anything to do with computers; either it be fixing a program or hacking into one. He was even brilliant in many other subjects but when his grades began to slip just slightly in his botany class, he knew he'd have to ask his teacher for help.

"We can stop here for today, Rafael. It's going to be late in a manner of a few hours and it's still a thirty minute drive back to Jasper." The teacher said as she began to walk down to path to her car. Instead of following her, however, Raf stayed where he stood with a soft smile on his face.

"That's OK, Mrs. Wilkins, I'm already expecting a ride. You can go back without me." The boy said, smiling wider as he thought of the ride that would be coming to pick him up any moment. Well, at least once he called for it that is.

"Are you sure, Rafael? I wouldn't feel right about just leaving you here on your own." Mrs. Wilkins said, feeling uneasy at the idea of leaving the young boy all by himself. Raf continued to smile as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed it to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. My ride should be here any minute; I've already let him know where I'd be. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mrs. Wilkins." Raf waved to his teacher and, before he could be stopped, walked further into the forest. Mrs. Wilkins opened her mouth to reply but let out a sigh instead when the kid was already out of her sights.

Although many young kids would be scared to be left along in the woods or a forest, Raf wasn't. Though he could scare easy there weren't many things he was actually scared of; at least, not any more. Not since meeting Bumble Bee and the rest of the Autobots did Rafael fear much more than his mother's anger. For, along with the Autobots came the Decepticons and nothing was scarier than them.

After walking a couple of minutes, the boy looked behind him to make sure his teacher hadn't followed him. When he saw that she was nowhere to be seen Raf brought his phone up to his face and began to dial the number to the Autobot base. Optimus Prime had given all three kids the number in case of emergencies and special occasions; like whenever they were separated from their Autobot guardians. In addition, Bumblebee had also given Raf a number to contact him through his comm link. However he had been told earlier that Bee had a mission to go on today. With that in mind the boy didn't want to interrupt his robotic friend in case he wasn't back yet.

Just as he was about to dial the last two numbers the bush to his left rustled loudly. Startled, Raf flinched and dropped his phone, which shut on impact. Before he could bend down to pick it up, however, the rustling got even louder and the boy's eyes glued to the bush. Though there weren't any large animals in the forest that didn't mean there weren't any dangerous ones either. Snakes, skunks and even the occasional fox were said to have been seen. However, instead of any of those animals, a white, black speckled rabbit jumped out of the bush.

"Hah ha, you startled me." Raf laughed, looking down at the rabbit with an embarrassed smile. The rabbit simply stared up at him with its blue eyes and twitched its little nose.

When the boy noticed that the rabbit continued to stand there and look at him, his smile dropped. That was odd; most rabbits were really skittish and ran away when approached by a larger animal or a human. Was it possible that it was a runaway pet? Not likely; the nearest town was miles from here and it was doubtful that kind of rabbit could survive in the wild. Maybe some campers managed to tame it? Possible but also unlikely as there weren't any camp grounds around for miles. Whatever the reason it seemed friendly.

"Hey, what's around your neck?" Raf asked as something shiny caught his attention. As the boy bent down to get a better look at the object the rabbit flinched backwards and its ears shot upwards in alarm.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." The boy said gently, having thought he had frightened the rabbit. Unknown to the kid he wasn't the one that frightened the rabbit and what really did soon made itself known with a large shadow that covered the both of them.

Craning his head upwards, Rafael gasped in fear and fell onto his butt as he saw a large, purple Decepticon. It was a Vehicon; basically no more than a drone but still extremely dangerous. Raf could recall many memories where a Vehicon had threatened his life; only to barely escape by pure luck or with the help of an Autobot. Although, most of those times he at least had Jack or Miko with him if Bumblebee wasn't; this time he was alone. There was no way he could successfully outrun the Con and the Autobots were miles away. The only possible thing the kid knew he could do was call for help.

Unfortunately luck seemed to be against the young child genius. For, before he could grab his phone and stand up, the Vehicon turned around and looked directly at the frightened human. For a moment the robot didn't seem to do anything but stare at him but that only lasted a few seconds.

"Damn it, kid, don't just sit there!" a female voice snapped as a hand forcefully grabbed onto his wrist. Before Raf had any time to react or see who had grabbed him, he found himself forced to his feet and pulled through the trees.

"W-wh-What?" The boy stuttered, shock now mixing with his fear as he looked toward his capture. To add onto his shock he saw it was a teenaged girl, probably around Jack's age.

Yet, how was that even possible?! As far as Raf knew he and his teacher had been the only other humans in the forest. He hadn't even heard the girl approach him until she grabbed at his wrist. Although, did it really matter when she was pulling him _away _from the scary robotic alien? Raf's thoughts were cut short when he heard the loading whirl of the Decepticon's gun behind them.

"It's going to shoot us!" He cried out in fear, desperately trying to match the girl's incredible speed as he was continuingly pulled along. With a glance behind her the girl saw the same thing and grinded her teeth together.

With a loud curse, the girl waved her free hand behind her in the direction of the gigantic robot. Rafael barely had time to notice that something was clenched in her hand before the tree nearest the Vehicon wrapped around it as if the plant was made of rubber.

"Wha-?"

"Ask questions later! Now get on my back and whatever happens do _not _let go! Choke me if you have to." The girl demanded as she forcefully pulled the kid up before he had a chance to respond, and forced him onto her back. Having heard the tree behind them creak and groan, Raf didn't waste any time arguing and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck as tightly as he could and watched as she put something in her mouth.

"Wait, is that my-" The boy didn't get a chance to finish as the girl suddenly sunk lower to the ground. With a yell of surprise, Rafael found himself no longer on the back of a teenage girl but riding on top of a large, black cat; one that had his cellphone in its mouth.

_Crack, snap, thud!_

The two didn't even have to look behind them to know that the Con had broken free of the tree. The girl, now in the form of a black panther, raced between the trees even faster; gently gripping the kid's phone between her teeth. Raf, on the other hand, began to question his own sanity and wondered if all of this was a strange dream. It sure _felt_ real and the preteen wasn't foolish enough to test if it was reality or a nightmare. Instead he tightened his grip around the cat's neck, and gripped what almost felt like a necklace.

"W-wait, I need m- my phone! I h-have to call Bee!" Raf cried in a stutter, having looked behind him to see that the Decepticon was coming after them. Dream or not, Raf knew he had to call in for help before the Con caught and killed them.

_"Call him once I get us further away!" _the girl's reply was muffled through the phone, though it was impossible for Raf to understand her since all he heard were growls. Never the less, with a turn to the left, the cat darted behind a hill big enough to hide them and stopped running.

Within seconds of stopping, the cat girl dropped the cellphone and Rafael jumped off of her to go grab it. Flipping it open the boy hastily dialed the number that would connect him to Bumblebee while the girl turned cat scanned the area; ready to take off again once that gigantic purple robot got close to them.

"Bumblebee, help! We're being followed and attacked by a Decepticon." Raf cried into the phone as the female paid more attention to their surroundings. That giant monster was getting closer; it was only a matter of time until it found the two of them.

_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk_

With another curse, though this one not understandable to the boy, the female looked up to see the purple robot standing above the hill they hid behind. Worse of all it was looking right down at the two with its gun pointed directly at them. Reacting quickly, the cat pushed her paws into the earth and three trees sprouted from the ground in front of the large robot. With the robot momentary distracted, as she turned to the boy to encourage him to run again but a hacked cough escaped her mouth instead.

Raf gasped as he noticed the new trees that blocked the Con's attack. With his phone still held next to his face the boy looked towards the coughing cat, shocked. He had no idea who or exactly _what _she was, but two things were clear enough. Whoever and whatever this female was she was protecting him from the Con and, now, she was hacking up blood. It was almost hard to see against her black fur but small droplets dripped on the dirt ground beneath them.

"Come on, we need to hide!" He tried to encourage as he grasped what looked like a necklace when he heard the trees breaking above them. That wasn't much of a distraction at all.

"Stop pulling on that." The girl groaned as she returned to human form, once again startling the boy as he quickly let go of her. Paying no attention to his reaction, the teenager wiped the blood away from her mouth and looked up to see that her trees were being destroyed.

Whatever this giant robot was she doubted she could distract it for much longer. She doubted it would stop following them and her trees made for a little distraction. Not only that but she feared she was over stressing her abilities again; proved by the blood that she tasted in her mouth. Although, she didn't care about her own health at the moment; all she cared about was getting the kid out of danger. After all she couldn't save the children_ there_ but she sure as hell would try her hardest to protect this kid; no matter how weird or dream like the situation seemed.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to hide; somewhere too small for that thing to reach us." The girl said as she pulled herself to her feet. However, just before she could grab his wrist to pull him along again, a loud snapping sound caught their attention.

Looking up, the two barely had enough time to avoid the large, falling tree branch. Only by using her speed and reflexes was the girl able to tackle Rafael out of the way and use her own body as a shield. With a grunt of pain, the teenager began to cough again, trying her hardest not to spit blood onto the boy. She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle things before her body shut down on her. Thankfully a blue and green vortex opened up; with a yellow and black robot running out of it.

"Bumblebee!" The preteen cried happily, relief flooding his brown eyes as he sat up once the girl got off of him. The newest robot didn't even seem to notice the little humans as he charged towards the Vehicon and punched it in the head.

As her head began to throb the girl fell back onto her knees, and coughed into her hand as she watched the dueling robots in shock. When she first saw the purple robot the teenager had believed she had been dreaming; or even hallucinating from the lack of food and water. Although now she wasn't too sure. Everything felt from the throb in her head to the pain in her body real enough and the girl knew for a fact that the world was filled with strange people and creatures. However, it no longer mattered if it was a dream or reality as her vision began to grow darker and darker; up until she fell on her side, completely passed out.

* * *

Yay, chapter 1 done. Now the reason to why the girl has powers will somewhat be explained in chapter 2. Just keep these facts listed in the last chapter in mind


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there. So in this chapter you'll get a hint to why the girl has powers.

Also I sometimes mix my tenses by pure habit and without realizing it. Past tense is really hard for me to do on it's own so there will be some pretense here and there. I **_have_** done this for my other stories -take my black butler story for example with over 50 followers- so I hope you enjoy the story regardless

* * *

_"No, stop! Let me go!" A little girl screamed and trashed around her limbs as four men forcefully tried to hold her down on a metal table. A fifth man, standing next to a tray of vials, grunted and looked over to the men with a stern glare._

_"How hard is it to hold down a little girl?! Strap her down if you have to." He demanded as he carefully extracted liquid from a vial with a syringe; a silhouette of a large cat glued onto the vial. With the right amount measured out the man next emptied the contents into an empty flask; engulfed in his work._

_As the men attempted to strap the little girl to the table, the girl eyed the dreaded **medicine **fearfully. While she hadn't been told exactly what the medicine was it **was **mentioned that it was supposed to increase her speed; at least **this **one was. Although, not even the men around her seemed to know the actual purpose of the bright blue powder that was added and mixed into the liquid. The color did, however, resemble the color of the jewels in her necklace._

_"If you think it's so easy you do it next time, doctor. Tch, I don't even understand why we are continuing with this. We haven't had one success so far." The man closest to the right side of little girl's head huffed once the men got her strapped to the table. With another grunt the doctor refilled the syringe with the now mixed concoction and walked over to the table that held the little girl prisoner._

_"Don't speak such nonsense! Though testing has resulting in many casualties I believe I am about to make a break through. Just keep the child still; we wouldn't want any accidents now, would we?" He asked, a crazed grin stretching across as he brought the point of the needle closer and closer to the frightened child's arm._

Back in the Autobot base an hour had passed since the incident in the forest. Once having dealt with the Vehicon Bumble Bee had hightailed it back to the Autobot base with both Raf _and_ the unconscious girl. He had no idea who she was or why she was with his human friend but it didn't matter. Since she had been seen with Raf, who the Decepticons already knew was involved with the Autobots, they'd likely think this new girl was involved as well. For her own safety the Bot had no other choice but to bring her back to the base. Besides, it wasn't as if he could just leave her unconscious on the forest ground.

To say the least everyone was surprised when they laid their eyes and optics on the girl in Bumble Bee's hand. Not so much because she was someone they had never seen before but because she was covered in dirt and blood. Within seconds Raf had been swarmed with questions about what had happened. Although, worried about the girl, the boy promised to explain later and instead begged Ratchet to look at her. Though the Autobot protested at first, having claimed he knew little to nothing about the human body, he eventually agreed to scan her when the other two human kids joined in pestering him to do so.

So, as Ratchet had the girl laid on one of the medical berths, Raf began to explain what had happened to him up to the point of when Bumble Bee came to help. Though the Autobots were glad, if not somewhat surprised, to hear that the girl did her best to protect their human friend from the Vehicon they had a hard time believing the part about her powers. Never since their life on earth had they ever met or heard of humans with strange powers such as what Raf claimed this girl had; unless it was on TV.

"Are you sure that is what you saw, Rafael?" Optimus asked the little human as he gazed down at him questioningly. Though the young human wasn't much of a liar, and a bad one when he tried, the Autobot leader found it hard to believe.

"Yes." Raf answered honestly, looking up at the large robot from his seat on the couch. Optimus frowned every so lightly and glanced towards the girl, who still laid unconscious on the berth.

Honestly it wasn't hard for the preteen to understand why his friends were a little skeptical of his claims. Even Miko, though she thought it was awesome, claimed she'd need to see it before she'd believe it. After all, he himself had had doubts on whether he was dreaming or not; only to conclude it was reality when he had not yet woken up and got a cut on his arm from when he was tackled.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it either. Is… she going to be alright?" he asked slowly, looking back over to the Autobot medic and the girl with a concerned look in his eyes. Ratchet, who still loomed over the girl, closed his scanner and turned to face the others.

"While I am no human doctor even I can tell this girl is in poor health. Besides having horrendous muscle strain she also has some damage on what humans call their kidneys. I've also picked up similar singles radiating in her body but they're too weak to properly identify. It would be smart to send her to a human doctor where she can be properly taken care of." The aged medic announced, looking first to Optimus before at the young human who had _found _her. While he didn't exactly understand the full story of what happened he, along with everyone else, was glad the boy was alright.

"But if what Raf says is true, that this girl has these strange powers, would it even be smart to send her to just any doctor? Not only that but it doesn't look as if she has any ID or money on her and, with the way she's dressed, she might be homeless. Not many hospitals will take in people who can't pay. Even the hospital my mother works at has a limit on how many homeless people they can help." Jack spoke up and, within seconds, everyone had their eyes and optics on him. Well, this was going to be a problem.

Back on Cybertron, before the war, hospitals were actually similar to human ones. Only those who could pay to be repaired were looked at. Everyone else had been considered a waste of time and energy. That eventually led to underground or _black market_, as humans called it, clinics where sympathetic medics would treat the Cybertronians that no one else would. Sometimes those bots weren't exactly licenced but they were willing to help those that needed it for a cheap price.

"Then I will call Agent Fowler for an assist. I am sure he will be of some help in this situation." Optimus announced and walked over to the Cybertronian sized computer that was built by Ratchet. While the Autobot leader was distracted with that Jack and Miko leaned against the railing of the loft and looked over to the unknown girl.

"So, do you think she really has all those powers Raf talked about?" The fifteen year old asked with an excited grin on her face. Jack answered with a sigh and glanced behind him to see the younger boy chatting with Bumble Bee.

"Honestly? I really don't know. Raf isn't known for lying but I can't see how it's possible. Even Optimus doesn't seem completely convinced." The boy said, glancing towards the large Autobot before he looked back towards the unconscious girl. He noticed that she had begun to twitch slightly, as if she was having a nightmare, but decided not to mention it; not yet at least.

"Hmm, well I think it's cool. After all if giant robot aliens can exist why can't shape-shifting humans?" Miko exclaimed and looked towards Bulkhead fondly. Jack turned to the female and looked at her questioningly.

"Miko, even you said you wouldn't believe it until you saw it." He reminds before he wondered why he was even trying to understand her thinking. This was Miko he was talking to, after all; the girl who purposely put herself in danger just to watch the bots in action.

"So? It's still a cool thought." Miko countered cheerfully and jumped up on the bottom bar of the railing so she could hang from it. With a sigh and a shake of his head Jack decided not to think about the female's logic and instead turned his attention back to the unknown girl.

Her twitching had seemed to have gotten worse. What had only seemed to be a slight twitch of her hand had now moved to her whole arm. In fact it almost looked as if she was struggling with something that wasn't there. _Weakly _struggling but still struggling. To top it off her sleeping face scrunched up into what Jack could only describe as fear. Whatever it was she was dreaming it couldn't be pleasant.

"What do you think she's dreaming of?" Miko asked as she too noticed the twitching. Jack simply shrugged and folded his arms on top of the railing as he continued to watch the girl.

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good. She actually seems… well, scared." He noted as he glanced back towards Raf, who was now playing a racing game with Bumble Bee. As strange as this girl was made out to be she was still the reason Raf had been able to call Bee for help.

"Agent Fowler will be here within the hour. Ratchet, he would like you to compile a list of damages our guest has sustained." Optimus spoke as he pulled away from the large computer. The old medic gave a small grunt in acknowledgement and began to jot down all the information Fowler would need to know.

"So what are we supposed to do until old army boots gets here?" Miko asks as she jumped from the railing and placed a fist on her hip. Towards her question the bulky green Autobot directed his blue optics to her.

"Don't you have homework to do for tomorrow, Miko? You wouldn't want to be stuck in detention after school again, would you?" Bulkhead reminded the young female human. Instantly the fifteen year old transfer student's body sagged as she turned to face her Autobot protector.

Despite being pampered and having gone to the best school back in Japan, Miko had never liked homework. Or any work for that matter. What kid would though? The teenage girl would do almost anything to get out of doing homework; even if it meant staying in detention after school. Although most of those times she'd ditch detention to make a quick get away with Bulkhead; much to the Autobot's chagrin.

"Aw. Can't we just go dune bashing instead?" the teenager begged, giving the green transformer her best pouty look. Far used to Miko's tactics of getting out of work Bulkhead crossed his arms against his chest plate and looked down at his human friend.

"Sorry, Miko, but I don't want to be responsible for you… what's the word? Flunking?" He trailed off as he looked towards Jack for reinsurance. The sixteen year old nodded in his direction as he fought the urge to laugh at his Japanese friend.

"Yeah, flunking. I don't want to be responsible for you flunking any of your classes. We can go dune bashing _after _you're done your homework." The former wreaker said sternly and turned away so he wouldn't have to look at the disappointment on Miko's face. Jack covered up a laugh as he pushed himself away from the railing and walked over to where his Autobot was standing.

"Hey, partner, how about a drive?" He asked as a large grin spread across his face. The sole femme bot glanced down at the human boy and she raised an optical ridge at him in question.

"Homework?" She asked, knowing Bulkhead was right in making his own kid work before they played. That _and _Miko would likely complain how Jack got to have fun when she couldn't; something Ratchet would likely blame her for.

"Already finished a few hours ago." The teenage replied easily, the grin never leaving his face. Satisfied with the answer Arcee gave a grin of her own and pulled away from the wall she had been leaning against.

"Then let's roll." She said and quickly transformed into her motorcycle form. At the same time Jack jumped over the railing and easily landed on Arcee's seat.

"I'll be back before Fowler arrives, Optimus." The femme bot let the Prime know before the two raced out of the base.

Even though the sounds of Arcee's engine could no longer be heard the base was anything but quiet. Rafael and Bee continued to play their game and Ratchet continue to compile that list for the human that would be visiting. However none of that was even remotely louder than the Japanese girl's complaining about how unfair it was that she had to stay and do homework while Jack got to leave and have fun. Through all of this no one seemed to notice the unconscious girl continually twitching away on the berth.


	4. Chapter 3

So apparently I've been spelling Bumblebee's name wrong. I thought there was a space in between the two words. Also here is a long chapter for such a long wait

* * *

The first thing that came back to the girl was a pain in her head. It throbbed so horribly that she wondered if she had been hit by a metal pipe or something harder. Normally the cause of her headaches was the overuse of her plant based powers. Yet the teenager couldn't remember using said powers to such an extremity. Surely the thing with giant robots had just been some weird dream; it was too weird _not _to be a dream.

The second thing that came to her was the thing she was laying on. It was firm but _much _softer than what the girl was used to sleeping on. Not even a bed of moss or a pile of leaves was this comfortable. Despite that fact the girl was anything but relaxed. Dream or not the last she remembered she has been in a forest, sleeping in her rabbit form, until that purple robot showed up. How would she go from that to laying on something comfortable unless… Was it possible that the whole escape was just a dream? Was it possible that she was still locked up in that room; waiting for those _doctors_ to come get her?

Whatever the answer was the last thing the girl noticed were the voices.

"We are fortunate you were able to arrive so promptly, Agent Fowler. According to the information we gathered from both Jack and Rafael you were our best course of action." A deep, almost booming, male voice said from above her. The girl would have frowned in confusion if it wouldn't have caused her head to hurt more than it already did.

"No problem, Prime. In fact I'm glad you called when you did; who knows what could have happened to this girl if you were any later." Another male voice said, though this one with a slight accent and much closer. "Anyways I'm just glad that the girl's stabilized, so transport will be a snap." He ended with a snap of his fingers.

"Is she going to be alright?" yet another male voice asked nervously. Unlike the other two voices this one was younger, further away and somehow familiar.

"Of course she will, son. I'll get her back on base and make sure she's looked over by the finest. All that's left to do is insert the IV and she'll be off and ready to go." The accented voice said again and, despite the pain in her head, the girl frowned slightly. IV?

The teenager chose then to open her eyes, bracing herself for whatever it was she'd see. At that same moment, however, she felt a gentle prick touch her left arm. In an instant the girl's eyes flew open and her body flung into a sitting position. There were a few gasps around her but the girl ignored them and instead looked toward the source of the pricking feeling. A dark skinned man was standing next to her right and held a needle to her arm; a look of surprise on his face as his eyes met her own.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" The girl shrieked, ignoring the man's stare as she instead looked down at the IV needle in fear. Before Fowler could respond he was shocked when the girl raised her hands and roughly pushed him backwards.

"What in the Sam Hill?!" He shouted as he stumbled backwards but managed to catch his balance. Well that was really unexpected; just how long had the girl been awake for?

"You're awake!" Raf called out and began to move in her direction but was stopped when Jack grabbed his arm. Confused to why he was stopped the preteen looked up to the teenager but quickly understood when the older boy gave him a look that said _not now_.

Even though Raf had many questions to ask he knew it was better to wait until the girl calmed down first. After all, waking up in an unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers and robotic aliens had to be confusing; scary even. Besides, blurting out questions without thinking was more Miko's thing; who was waiting for the prefect moment to start asking said questions.

"And it seems that her lungs are working just fine." Ratchet remarked grumpily as he rubbed the side of his helm; right were his audio receiver was. Though the others were surprised by the sudden scream they didn't acknowledge the medic's comment as their eyes and optics stayed locked on the girl.

Though the Autobots knew very little about the human body they were sure the girl would have stayed unconscious for much longer than she did. After all, it had only been a little over two hours since she was brought into the base. She didn't even wake up when she was moved onto the gurney that was once used by Fowler after his encounter with Starscream.

The girl, on the other hand, barely paid any attention to the stares she was getting. She could feel the looks given to her but ignored them for now in favor of looking towards Rafael; the boy she recognized from the forest. To her relief he seemed completely unharmed and noticed he was gazing at her with concerned, brown eyes. Standing next to him was a boy that was clearly older than him as well as a teenaged girl who looked Japanese.

When the teenager was convinced that the boy was safe she started to look at the rest of her surroundings; or rather the five large robots that loomed over her. The girl would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't even the littlest bit scared. After all who wouldn't be scared of giant metal creatures, especially after one tried to kill you a short while ago? However, considering that there were currently other four humans around, all looking completely unharmed, it made sense to believe these robots weren't like the one that attacked her and the kid. She even recognized the yellow and black one from the forest; Bumblebee as what she remembered the boy called him.

Lastly the girl looked down at herself to see she was laying on a hospital gurney and was still wearing the same clothes from before. Unfortunate the Autobots didn't have the means to change and clean the girl so they had to leave her as they found her. Miko _had_ mentioned that she had some clothes she could give the girl; clothes her host parents had bought her that she'd never wear. The offer was politely denied as no one thought the girl would wake up so soon.

"Where… where am I?" She asked hesitatingly as she continued to look around at her surroundings and held her still throbbing head. She had no idea where she was but it looked as if it was made for the giants; not even the tallest one was anywhere near the ceiling.

The Autobots exchanged looks with each other before looking towards Optimus while the humans did the same. It would be a waste of time to come up with some kind of lie at this point and they all knew it. As much as none of them wanted to involve another human in their war, either it be with them or with Agent Fowler, they had no other choice but to tell the truth. Bumblebee was the one who voiced this concern out loud.

"Agreed, Bumblebee." Optimus said with a nod and turned his optics towards Fowler. "Agent Fowler, due to this human already finding out of our existence, through rather unfortunate circumstances, we believe it would be wise to fully inform her of the current situation."

As the dark skinned man looked between the bot and the girl the teenager took more time to study the robots around her. With the way the large one spoke she doubted that he or the others were man made. Not only did they seem to be too large to be man made but the way he spoke convinced her they were something that was living. After all, humans might have gotten smarter as time went by but she didn't think they were at a level of creating giant robotic creatures yet; at least not ones that talked as if they were normal beings.

"Seriously, Prime, it's hard enough to cover up the fact that _three_ kids are already involved in this fight of yours to my superiors _without _involving a fourth." Fowler finally answered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Besides, we don't even know if her family is in a compromised situation because of this already." He argued as he then gestured to the girl.

"I can hear you; don't talk like I'm not here." The girl said in a much more confident and annoyed tone before Optimus could answer. "Neither the condition or the whereabouts of my family is any of your concern. Last I saw them they were perfectly safe and had nothing to do with this. They don't even know where I am right now." She finished in a quiet mumble and rubbed the crust out of her eyes. Luckily the headache had died down but not so luckily Fowler heard that last remark.

"Hold on a damn spanking minute! What did you just say?" he demanded as he looked down at the girl and his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you saying your parents have no idea where you are? Are you a runaway, kid?"

Towards the question the girl notably flinched and looked off to the side. She was, in fact, a runaway but not in the way the man was thinking of. The girl loved her parents and it was why she didn't return to them after her escape from the facility. However, it wasn't like she was going to tell him, or anyone for that matter, that. With a soft sigh, the girl turned her head back towards Fowler and looked him right in the eyes.

"No, and I am not a kid." The girl replied firmly as she then removed the thin gurney blanket off of her and climbed off. The metal against her feet was cold but, compared to the other stuff she's stood on, it was easy to ignore.

"Now, can someone _please_ tell me where I am and just why you were about to pierce my arm with that thing?" She asked, having added in a please in an attempt to get an answer quicker. As she asked the teenager pointed to the IV needle in Fowler's hand with a troubled look on her face which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Without much warning the ground lightly vibrated as a heavy metal clunk filled the area. Everyone looked over to Optimus, the one who made the sound, as he took a step closer to the platform. Once he was as close as he could get, the Autobot leader gazed down at the human female, who uneasy returned his stare.

"I am afraid that you are quiet injured. Since our kind are unfamiliar with human medical procedures, we thought it was wise to contact someone who has the knowledge to help you properly in the treatment you need." He explained in a calm and professional tone. The girl frowned in confusion and looked down to her blood stained shirt; having thought that it was what the robot was talking about.

"Is there really any point in not telling her now?" Fowler sighed more to himself than to the Autobots and he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. This day just went from better to worse in a blink of an eye.

Why couldn't the girl have stayed unconscious just a little longer? That way the agent could have come up with a cover story and she'd still be protected from any Decepticon who thought she was with the Autobots. It was what he had intended to do with the three other kids when he first discovered them involved but the Autobots stopped him. Of course, back then, he didn't exactly trust or even like the metal aliens all that much. In fact, if he had never been kidnapped by Laserbeak he would probably still dislike the Autobots. Oh well, nothing he could do about it now but be honest.

"Young Mis, before I answer any of your questions there are two things I must know first: What is your name and do you swear that what you learn here today will not leave here at any point in time?" He asked in a standard protocol fashion. Even though the questions should have been simple the girl still found herself taken back by the first.

Her name… it had been a really long time since she last heard her own name be said; even from her own mouth. The adults at that facility rarely ever addressed any of the kids by their names. Instead they'd addressed the kids by their gender or simple call them by their cell number. Only the other kids would acknowledge each other by their proper names; but it wasn't very often that the kids were allowed to be around each other. The last time the girl had heard her name be said was over two months ago; right after her escape.

However, as much as she actually missed the sound of her own name being said, the girl knew she couldn't tell the dark skinned agent what it was. If he knew her name then the man could try and find her in some kind of data base. Even if she didn't give him her last name she was sure he'd be able to find a file on her somehow; it's what agents do after all. That was the last thing the girl wanted to happen; she couldn't let him dig up her past.

"I don't think my name is important but, if you must know, I have four names; all of which don't include my last name." She answered in an attempt to avoid giving him an actual answer. Fowler didn't look pleased with the answer and the others, all except Optimus, shifted uncomfortably and waited for the girl to answer the second question.

"As for your question about if I will spread your secret to the world," she paused and forced out a small, dry, laugh. "Who would believe me even if I did tell? Believe me; I'm not interested in telling anyone about this."

"Do we have your word?" Optimus spoke up before Fowler could make a comment about the unsatisfying answers. The man huffed and crossed his arms against his chest while the girl's own arms sagged as she looked up at the large red and blue robot.

"Yes. After all, I have my own secrets to protect." She answered and glanced back to the young boy. Somehow she doubted that he didn't tell the others about what she did; what little kid wouldn't?

"That still doesn't answer the first question, young lady." Fowler cut in before Prime could start explaining the situation. He glanced towards the Autobots and saw Optimus nod his head in approval to continue.

"Look, the sooner you cooperate the sooner you'll get your answers. Though, frankly," he trailed off as he uncrossed his arms, now with a look of curiosity on his face, "I have _quite_ a few questions for you."

The teenager sighed deeply and shook her head slightly at his statement. It didn't surprise her that the man now had more questions he wanted to ask but it did annoy her. It annoyed her because she had an idea to what he wanted to ask and she didn't want to answer those questions. However it wouldn't surprise her if the others all wanted to ask the same questions as well; that is if her suspicions were correct and the boy told the others about her powers.

"Let me guess; you want to know my name along with my age, where I come from, why I look the way I do and if I can really do all those things he," she gave a small nod in Raf's direction, "likely told you I could do."

"Hold on a minue; is she actually talking about the powers Raf mentioned?" Arcee asked in a loud whisper, intending for only the bot next to her to hear her. As it turned out it happened to be Ratchet.

"Hah, I very much doubt it; it's utterly impossible. I'll believe it when I see it." The medic replied with a fake laugh. The girl simply rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't hear anything as she looked back to the preteen.

"Was I not supposed to tell them?" Raf asked nervously, worried he might have said something he shouldn't have. The girl's expression softened and she even offered the young boy a small smile as she shook her head.

"Given the situation I can understand why you told so don't worry about it." She answered and forced herself to hold in a heavy sigh. She _did_ wish he hadn't told anyone but she wasn't lying when she said she could understand _why_ he did it.

The others all watched the conversation between the two uncomfortably; except for Optimus, who just looked down at the two humans in confusion. They remembered when Raf first got back to the base and explained what had happened in the forest. Everyone had been sceptical of the boy's claims but now they weren't so sure. Ratchet, being a bot of science, still refused to believe anything until he could see defiant proof. Miko was more eager to start asking her questions but was held back by Jack, much to her annoyance. Fowler, on the other hand, was the most confused out of everyone as no one had time to explain anything to him yet.

"Hold up; exactly what are you talking about?" Fowler demanded in an agitated toned. He glanced between Raf and the girl before he shook his head as if to clear it.

"Know what, never mind; you can explain that later. Right now I want the answers to those questions. For now the most important question I need answered is your name since I apparently have your cooperation now." He said before anyone had the chance to start explaining things. At the moment he had to focus on the girl's health and get her the help she needed; and that included getting a name so he could try and find any medical reports on her.

'Huh, I guess this man _wasn't_ told about my abilities even though the others clearly were.' The girl thought to herself as she glanced around at the others. It was obvious by their confused and uncomfortable expressions that they had a clear idea what she and the boy were talking about. Well, the Japanese girl looked more eager than anything else, but sill, a clear idea of what was going on.

"I told you already; I have four names, all of which do not include my last name. I have no interest in telling you my real name so if you must call me anything then…" The teenager trailed off and looked off to the side, a look of discomfort on her face as she mentally debated with herself for a moment. "Then call me Mutant." She forced herself to say with a visible twitch and refused to look anyone in the face.

As much as she hated being reminded of it, the facts were the girl was indeed a mutant. Not the kind that people love to see in the movies either. She was no Spiderman or X-Man; she was a seventeen year old girl who had her life stolen from her by mad scientists trying to play god. She didn't want to be addressed as a mutant; she _wanted_to be addressed by her true name. Sadly it was her fear of being sent back and, or, others getting involved that disallowed her to tell people her true name.

"Mutant… Sounds wicked. Come on, Jack; let go!" Miko awed in a loud whisper before she struggled to pull away from Jack. The girl heard this but pretended she didn't as Jack refused to let his Japanese friend go; since he knew Miko would start bombarding the girl with questions if he did.

"You don't seem happy about the name choice." Optimus pointed out and caused the girl to cringe. Oh yes, he was _far_too smart and observant to be man made.

"I don't _have_ to like it for it to be true. Besides I've been called a lot worse in the past." She lied in an attempt to brush the subject to the side. Not even freak or monster topped being called a mutant… alright maybe monster but no one had yet called her by that name.

Optimus's optical ridges furrowed together in concern as he easily caught onto the lie. Unfortunately, before the Autobot had time to respond, the stranger's comment caught Miko's attention. She had stopped trying to pull herself away from Jack and looked towards the older girl in awe.

"Whoa, so it's true then? You can really shape shift? Is it into a large black cat like Raf said?" The sixteen year old asked eagerly and seemed to forget that Jack was still holding onto her arm. She was quickly reminded of the grip after trying to take a step forwards.

"Whoa, Miko, let Agent Fowler ask his questions before you start asking your own, OK?" The boy tried to reason with the Japanese girl. His only response was a stubborn huff and being called a party pooper.

"Hold on a star-spangled minute; what in the name of Uncle Sam are you talking about?" Fowler demanded loudly, irritated that he had no idea to what was going on. Just what hadn't he been told about this girl; how much information was held back from him?

As if a light had been flipped the room suddenly went deadly silent. No one had had the time to tell Fowler the truth since they had been more focused on getting the girl the medical help she needed. Now she was awake and the agent was demanding answers but only Raf and the girl could give accurate explanations to them. The girl didn't want to explain anything but she knew that the man wouldn't back down or answer her own questions until he got his answers. So she looked in Raf's direction and, when they met each other's eyes, nodded in a way that let him know he could tell Fowler what had happened in the forest.

"I-I can explain, Agent Fowler." Raf offered in a slightly nervous tone. The African American looked over to the preteen and nodded his head in an obvious way that said _go ahead_or _continue_.

"It started when my teacher took me to the forest outside Jasper. I am having some trouble in my botany class and-"

**~.~.~.~**

Meanwhile, thousands of feet in the sky a space ship that was invisible to human eyes flew over Italy. It was no ordinary spaceship but the very same one that was ruled by Megatron; the leader of the Decepticons himself. The warlord stood in his usual post in the front of the ship as he gazed out the large window that doubled as a monitor. He wasn't exactly looking at anything more than he was just lost in his thoughts.

It had been a little over two hours since the Vehicon trooper had returned to the Nemesis; pretty badly beaten up too. In fact, after learning he had a run in with an Autobot, some were impressed that he was still online. Megatron was less impressed, however. Instead he was enraged that the mission was a failure. It was supposed to be a simple Energon retrieval; small enough for one Vehicon to handle. If it wasn't for the fact that the Vehicon had mentioned the run in with the Autobots' youngest pet the warlord would have scrapped him then and there.

_"Lord Megatron, please forgive my failure. If I had not been distracted by the small human I…"_

_"What small human?" Megatron demanded as he cut off the drone's pleading and pulled back his attack. The wounded Vehicon fearfully took a few steps back as he tried to control his trembling._

_"I believe it was the Autobot's youngest pet; the one belonging to Bumblebee. I would have gotten rid of him if it hadn't been for the other human." The trooper explained in attempt to please his master. Intrigued by this information the warlord lowered his arm but his expression remained cold and deadly._

_"Oh and what human would that be?" He demanded as he thought it was probably another of those kids. After all, as far as Megatron knew about the Autobot allies, the humans are rarely ever left on their own._

_"I do not know, master; I have never seen her before. She appeared out of nowhere and ran off with the human boy. I followed them but…" He trailed off as he suddenly sounded unsure of himself. He fidgeted and would have looked nervous if he had a real face._

_"But what? Do not waste my time, trooper." Megatron growled and caused the Vehicon to flinch. He nodded frantically and grabbed his injured arm as it sparked._

_"But as I was chasing them she placed the human boy on her back and turned into a large black earth animal. I think she was also responsible for those trees attacking me. I managed to catch up with them but that is when the Autobot Bumblebee arrived. I'm not sure _**_why _**_he left me online but I watched as he took both humans through the ground bridge." He explained quickly and took a step back as he readied himself for his master's reaction. For a moment a look of confusion crossed the warlord's face before it was replaced with anger._

_"Do I look like some kind of fool?! No human has such abilities. Do you really expect me to believe such a tale?" He shouted angrily, which caused the Vehicon to back up more in fear. He frantically began to shake his head and waved both arms in front of him._

_"No, master… I mean yes, master… I mean… I would not lie to you, Lord Megatron. The girl who saved the young human wasn't an ordinary human. I would have brought her to you if the Autobot hadn't shown up." The Vehicon stuttered horribly. Though he was still angry and found it hard to believe Megatron thought for a moment before turning to Soundwave, who had been listening and recording everything._

_"Soundwave, try to find whatever you can about this new human. If it is indeed true, if the Autobots have acquired a new ally, I want to be the first to know of it." He ordered his Communications and Surveillance Chief. The silent Decepticon only nodded before he turned towards the nearest computer and began working._

_"As for you, report to the medical lab. I may just have some use for you yet." He ordered and within seconds the Vehicon was nowhere to be scene. Only the closing doors were the indication that he had once been in the room._

'So, the Autobots have a new _pet_.' He thought to himself as he then gazed down to the tiny human city below. Then, without much warning, he let out a small but evil laugh.

"Things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

Finally it's done. I had more planed but then it would be WAY too long and I wouldn't have had a good place to stop for now. So I know exactly where I want to start in the next chapter. Please review, favorite and/or follow


	5. Chapter 4

Now if you don't like the mix of both first person and third person then really, instead of hate comments, just don't read. I use both POVs for most of my stories and it helps with writers block. Anyways here is the next chapter; sorry it took so long.

* * *

**First Person P.O.V**

As the kid, whose name I learned was Rafael, explained what happened in the forest I took yet another glance around my surroundings. I still wasn't sure where I was; I couldn't even start to guess. I could see a lot of platforms above me and three large open areas that likely lead into different sections of wherever it is I was. There are a group of computers to one side and a strange tunnel thing that looked like it leads to nowhere.

Then there are the robotic creatures that I _knew _couldn't be man made. Not just because they seem way too intelligent to be man made but because of their size too. I don't doubt that science is getting to the level of creating super intelligent robots; after all, look at what science has done to me. I do, however, doubt that science has gotten to the point of making intelligent robots the size of skyscrapers. After all just to create the size of one of them would take years and a lot of money. Then to add in personality programs and all that… yeah, I _really _doubt these things are human made.

Although, whatever they are, I don't know if I can trust them. Or even the kids and the man for that matter. These robots might not be attacking me or the others like the one in the forest did but that's not why I didn't trust them; not even a little. I didn't like it here and I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I don't know where I was going to go but I _do_ know that I hate staying in one place for too long. I don't even know where I was town, city or even state wise and it seems I won't be told until this man gets the answers that I won't give.

Speaking of the man, he was actually making me more uncomfortable than the giant robots were. It wasn't because of his skin color; god no. I wasn't that kind of person. It was because of what everyone was calling him; Agent Fowler. I don't know what type of agent he is but if these robots are what I suspected they are then I was in deep trouble. This guy could easily locate my parents even without my name and I'd be sent back home. Until I find a way to leave I needed to be really careful around him.

As I heard the kid… as I heard _Rafael_ near the end of his explanation, who used a large amount of detail to my surprise, I wrapped my arms around myself and began to play with one of the jewels in my necklace. I didn't like the fact that the boy told the others my secret. As I told him earlier I could understand _why_ he did it; I'd do the same thing if some kind of weird, shape shifting human appeared out of nowhere and saved my life. Still, if it wasn't for the fact that the kid's life had been in obvious danger, I would have never revealed myself to him.

"Son, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" The man asked once the kid finished explaining. He was looking at the kid in a way that clearly asked if he was crazy.

"Actually, besides a small scrape on his left arm, Rafael has sustained no further injuries. Although, I to find it hard to believe that this girl has such abilities." One of the robots, the white and orange one, responded. I could feel multiple people looking at me but only paid attention to the man in front of me and the boy who told him what happened.

"I'm not making this up, Agent Fowler; she really _did _transform right in front of me." Rafael said in a desperate tone that I knew all too well. I've heard that tone many times with the kids back at the facility when they begged to go home. Well, perhaps his tone wasn't _that _desperate but it was clearly a tone that begged to be believed.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. The boy turned to me and gave me a look I _knew_ meant 'help me'. Of course I was expecting everyone to want some kind of proof of the kid's claims but that look… I had been hoping to _never _see anything like it again. It was a look I had witnessed many times and even expressed myself. His wasn't _nearly _as desperate as the looks I have seen in the past but it was enough to actually consider providing the proof they wanted. I didn't really want to but I also didn't want to make the kid seem like a liar; especially when he was looking at me like that.

So, with heavy sigh, I let go of my necklace and willed myself to transform into a panther again. The transformation isn't exactly painful but it isn't exactly painless either. It _was _pretty painful when I first got the abilities to transform but now it feels more like an annoying tug on my muscles. It also only lasts a few seconds and it is now pretty easy to ignore.

I also, to this day, don't understand why my clothes transform with me. I can transform perfectly fine without them so it's not like I _have_ to wear clothes in order to transform. If I had to guess I'd say my clothes somehow soaked in the radiation, or whatever it was, that mutated me. My second guess would be similar to a book I once read, to where the tighter the clothing is the more likely the chance is that the clothes will transform with me.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Nearly everyone gasped in disbelief when the girl now stood before them no longer as a human but as a large black panther. Optimus kept most of his composure in check but, if looked at closely, it could be seen that his optics had widened slightly. Miko gasped more in awe and amazement than anything else and Ratchet stared down at what was once a human girl in shock. Raf, on the other hand, was smiling contently. It wasn't anywhere near a smug or a _I told you so_ smile but one that seemed pleased that he was finally believed.

**"Wow." **Bee buzzed softly and his optics whirled as he stared down at the former human. He felt bad for doubting Raf now and reminded himself to apologize to his little friend when he had the chance.

"Whoa, Raf was telling the truth." Miko whispered in awe and continued to stare at the large cat in amazement. If it wasn't for the fact that Jack was still holding her back she would have rushed over for a closer look.

"See? This is the form she took when she saved me back in the forest." Raf expressed in a pleased tone and he looked towards his rescuer gratefully. The girl, in her cat form, gave a nod of understanding as she sat down and watched the reactions of the others play out.

"It can't be possible." Ratchet whispered loudly in denial when he finally found his voice. "I mean, not _only _is it completely implausible but the clothes disappearing during transformation to become a part of this-this Earth 'creature'?" The medic stuttered and motioned to what was once a human girl with his servo. The girl simply rolled her eyes and flattened her ears against her head in annoyance while Optimus looked away from her. He instead rested his optics on his old friend and considered what he said.

Never in his life on earth had the Autobot leader even heard of a human like this. Even _after_ Rafael told him and the others what had happened and gave the Prime his word that he wasn't lying he still had his doubts. Although, now seeing it for himself, he began to wonder if this girl was even truly human. After all, there were many solar systems with many inhabitable plants. Who's to say that there isn't another planet out there with creatures similar to humans? However, as possible as that actually seemed, the Prime doubted that this was the case.

"But _how_ is this possible? How can a human change like that? They don't have t-cogs like we do." Arcee said in a tone similar to Ratchet's but with slightly less disbelief. "What exactly _is_ she, anyways?"

"I think she's a panther." Jack answered and unknowingly loosened his grip on Miko just enough for the girl to pull away from him. Before he could stop her, the Japanese teen ran forwards until she was next to Fowler.

"This is so cool! How do you transform like that? Does it hurt when your transform? How fast can you run? Can I touch your fur? Did you name this form yet? Oh, can I name it for you?!" Miko asked question after question all in one breathe. Feeling uncomfortable with the unexpected questions the girl pinned her ears to her head and looked off to the side. Jack, on the other hand, sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Miko, I don't think now's the time-"

"Oh, what's that? It's shinny." Miko cut off Fowler as she stared at the cat's neck. Agent Fowler frowned at being interrupted but never the less looked where the girl was looking.

The object looked like none other than a necklace made up of blue jewels. While the necklace hadn't exactly been hidden in her human form the others had been too focused on her wellbeing and the rumors to realize she was wearing one. Raf realized that she wore one while running from the Vehicon but didn't get a really good look at it.

**First Person P.O.V**

"Huh, that's odd." I heard the agent say in a surprised tone. I turned my head back in front of me and watched as he took a step towards me; much to my discomfort. Thankfully he didn't get any closer as he then crouched down and stared at my neck… or rather at my necklace.

"Those stones almost look like the crystalized form of energon." He continued as he then stood back up but continued to look down at me. Confused by what he just said I ignore the confusion from the others as I twitch my ears and tried to look down at my necklace.

'Energon?' I though and used one of my paws to lift my necklace so I could see it better. What's energon?

"Oh please! That's even more impossible than a human who changes form. Energon is poisonous to humans through direct exposure. Getting hit by a blast or even drinking it is deadly for humans but I can't see touching it, or even wearing it, for a lengthy amount of time being much better. The effects might just take a lot longer to show." The orange and white robot scoffed and crossed his arms against his chest. So the jewels in my necklace could actually be some kind of poisonous rocks? That would actually explain a lot if it was true.

For as long as I could remember I have been told that the necklace was cursed. According to my mother my great grandmother claimed it was cursed because she would always get really sick when she wore it for long periods of time. I had been told that she used to get the worst stomach-aches and headaches imaginable. Sometimes she would even be bedridden for a couple weeks. Freakily enough both my grandmother and my mother had similar symptoms before the necklace had been passed on to me. Although, since the necklace is the only thing I have left of my family and was once my mother's, I can`t even think of taking it off.

"I'm just calling it as I see it, Ratchet." I heard the agent declare. Shaking my thoughts away I let go of the necklace and looked toward the man to see he was still staring down at me.

"So, uh… can she talk in that form?" A, deeper voice to my side asked. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw the bulky green robot looking down at me in curiosity.

"That would be so awesome!" The teenage girl, or rather Miko from what the others keep calling her, exclaimed excitedly. Alright, this girl was really starting to weird me out.

If her questions weren't enough to weird me out than it was her attitude as a whole. She seemed _way_too happy about this. I'm sure I've heard her say awesome, cool and wicked _at least_ a dozen times already. I wonder if she would think this was so cool if she knew what I had to go through to get these abilities.

"I don't she can. She only spoke to me once in this form and it was muffled by my phone. From what I could hear though it didn't sound like it came from a human." I heard Rafael answer before I could give my own. It would have only been a shake of my head but it was the only way I could comminute in my animal forms.

Although I _can_ talk in my animal forms it's not in the way people can understand. According to the doctors and scientists back at the facility most of my organs stay the same when I transform. One of the exceptions is my voice box; so I end up sounding like the animal I turn into. However, unlike everyone else, I am perfectly capable of understanding myself when I speak as an animal. Although, that being said, I am unsure if that means I can understand other animals of the same species since I haven't had the chance to be around them.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Well that is all just fine and dandy but I still have some questions to ask. So, um, Miss? Do you mind changing back now?" The agent asked. Even though he tried his best to sound professional he couldn't hide the slight discomfort from his voice.

What he and the others had just witnessed was not normal nor should it have been possible; just like Ratchet had said. However, he had watched the girl transform with his very own eyes. He might have seen some odd stuff in his life as a government agent but this had to be one of the weirdest. Giant robotic aliens were one thing but this was another. It made Fowler wonder what else this girl was capable of.

The girl stared up at the man for a moment before nodding. Even though she felt a lot safer in her current form she still had her own questions she wanted answered. Besides, she didn't think she could handle Miko wanting to pet her anymore or the fact that the other were talking about her rather than to her. So, using her front paws, the girl pushed herself up to stand on her hind legs and transformed back into her human form.

"So, now that we got that over with can you _please_tell me where I am?" The girl asked, once again emphasizing the please as a wave of dizziness suddenly hit her. Perhaps using her abilities shortly after waking up from over using them wasn't a smart idea.

"Whoa, careful now; don't fall over." Fowler said in concern as the girl began to stumble forwards. He stretched out his arms and moved forwards as if to catch the girl but she caught her balance within a few seconds.

"Perhaps it would be wise if you sat down." Optimus suggested as he stared down at the strange human. While he wasn't sure what to think of her she still protected Rafael and, according to Ratchet, was sick.

"I'm fine. The only thing I need right now is to know where I am." She refused stubbornly and wobbled for a moment before regaining her balance once more. Although Optimus knew that the girl desperately needed more rest the Prime decided not to push the subject as he didn't wish to make her more uncomfortable than she clearly already was.

Fowler stared at the girl as he debated if he should tell her the truth or not. Even though she had already seemingly promised not to tell the world about the Autobots the agent didn't know if she could be trusted. Sure Raf may have said she saved him from a Vehicon but, in his books, that didn't make her less of a threat. Who knew what else she can shape shift into… or who. Still if he wanted her to cooperate with him he supposed he should at least tell her where she was and what the giant robots were.

"Well, since it seems I have no other choice, allow me to explain." Fowler said as he cleared his throat and looked as professional as possible. "I am Agent William Fowler of the United States government. You are in a hidden government base in the state of Nevada which is now the headquarters for our interstellar allies, the Autobots."

The girl did her best not to show panic on her face. It wasn't because the agent confirmed her suspicions that the robots were aliens. In fact it was kind of cool that she was right. What freaked her out was the fact that the man confirmed he was a government agent. She didn't really know what government agents did but she somehow thought they were connected to the FBI. Those were the last people any criminal or person trying to stay under the radar would want to meet.

Or perhaps this agent was connected to area 51. That place was supposed to deal with aliens and alien artifacts after all; or so she's heard. If this guy was connected to giant robotic aliens then it would make sense. At least it would if it weren't for the fact that there were also three teenagers involved. She couldn't be sure but she didn't think the people from area 51 would allow that.

"Well, you're secret is safe with me, as I hope mine is with you. Can I leave now?" she asked, eager to continue her traveling now that she had _some _idea to where she was. Agent Fowler frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet. There are still some things we have unresolved." He told her in as much of an authoritative tone that he could manage. Although finding out her identity was still important to him there was another reason Fowler couldn't let her leave yet; one that he wasn't overly happy about.

"Agent Fowler is correct. Furthermore, it may be too dangerous to venture out on your own anymore." Optimus decided to add in and continued once he saw that he caught her attention. "For the one that attacked you and Rafael in the forest was not one of our own but a Decepticon. Because you were seen helping Rafael and receiving aid from Bumblebee your life could be at risk. This is why we believe it is best that you stay under Agent Fowler's or our protection."

The teenager frowned and looked away from the large robot in confusion and annoyance. While she caught on to the fact that the robots were aliens rather quickly there was still so much she didn't understand. If facility member weren't enough to look out for now she had to worry about evil robotic aliens? It pissed her off and even scared her to know that things were so out of her control now. To say with an agent she didn't trust, giant alien robots she didn't exactly feel comfortable around or to run away once she found a way outside. She didn't know what to do and the conflicting thoughts fought each other inside her head.

**First Person P.O.V**

"Optimus, with all due respect, wasn't the reason we called Agent Fowler in the first place because the girl is sick?" I heard the voice of the white and orange robot say; a clear hint of grumpiness in his tone. Hold on a minute… did he just say I was sick?

"You are correct, Ratchet. I was merely offering her an option of sanctuary after she is treated for her ailments." The tallest robot, or Optimus from what I've heard others call him, answered. This didn't help me feel any better nor did it help my confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean, I'm sick?" I asked and started to feel uncomfortable with the way they were talking. I mean sure, I knew I couldn't have been in perfect health but did they really have to call in a government agent because of that?

"What, you don't know?" The agent asked in a tone made me nervous and I shook my head. He sounded surprised that I didn't know what they were talking about and if he was here because I'm sick then just how sick was I?

"You're sick, kid; quite sick in fact. You're kidneys have sustained some pretty bad damages so I was called to get you the medical help you need." He explained and my eyes widened in shock. I stumbled backwards slightly and wrapped my arms around myself.

After spending eight years of hell in the facility I knew that I couldn't be in perfect health. Still, I hadn't been aware that I was _this_ sick. From what I understand my kidneys were an important organ and people have even died from kidney related injuries. Was this why I've been spiting up blood every time I overuse my abilities? Or was there something else that was wrong with me that I don't know?

"You really didn't know?" I heard the teenage boy, whose name I couldn't remember, ask curiously. I shook my head and tightened my arms around myself.

"No, I didn't." I answered softly and looked back to the agent. It didn't make me feel any better to learn why he was really here; in fact it made me feel worse.

"So, you were going to take me to a hospital?" I asked nervously and removed my arms from my body. I could feel could a panic attack coming on at the idea as my heart began to beat quicker in my chest

"That probably wouldn't be the smartest idea, no. Not with your, um abilities and all that." The man answered rather awkwardly as he seemed to look me over. "No, I believe it would be better to just take you back to my base. There you can receive the medicine you need as well take care of any other needs you might have."

His answer didn't exactly help calm my nerves all that much. In fact, if it did anything it was make them feel even worse. I had my reasons for hating hospitals but being sent to a base didn't seem any better. I don't even know what kind of base he was talking about. All I knew was wherever the agent would try to send me I'd be surrounding by people I wouldn't know or trust. Also the more people I'm around the more likely even more people will find out my secret and that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"No. I don't care how sick you think I am; I'm not going with you." I said in a tone that I hoped sounded strong since I was feeling nowhere near it. The man sighed and, much to my discomfort, took a step towards me.

"Come on kid, be reasonable. If you go any longer without help your kidneys will fail on you. If that happens you can't so easily replace pieces of yourself unlike these bots here. So why don't you just come with me so we can get you tested and on some antibiotics." He said, trying to persuade me to go with him. Sadly for him it wasn't working; nothing he or anyone else could say would convince me to go.

"No! I refuse go anywhere where I'll be poked, prodded and tested on!" I shouted this time and quickly transformed back into a panther. I didn't wait for the others to react as I then turned around, jump over the railing, off the platform and ran as fast as I could down one of the openings.

**Third Person P.O.V**

The others watched stunned as the girl ran down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. None of them had expected a reaction quiet like that. What exactly had the girl gone through that made her fear getting medical help so much?

"Prime, are all the exits blocked off?" Fowler asked as he never took his eyes off of the passageway the girl ran down. Optimus looked down at to the human knowingly and nodded.

"Good. Let's hope I can talk some sense into that girl." The agent declared as he walked towards the platform stairs without another word. The others watched without question as he walked down the same corridor the girl ran down.

"Is she going to be alright?" Raf asked as he looked up to the Autobots. Optimus looked down at the small human with concerned, gentle, optics.

"Agent Fowler is trained to deal with such extreme circumstances. While it is clear she is frightened, and rightly so, her life hangs in the balance." The Prime answered as he looked back down the quiet hall. "For her own sake, I hope she can see Fowler's reasoning."

"Uh, guys." Jack said uneasily when he noticed that someone was missing from the group. "Where's Miko?"

The others all looked down at the spot Miko was once standing on to see it was now empty. It didn't take long to find the missing girl. For, when they looked back up, they saw her running down the same corridor Agent Fowler and the other girl ran down. It seemed like she had managed to sneak down the stairs while everyone had been paying attention to the agent; something she had much practice with from sneaking through ground bridge portals.

"Ahh, Miko!" Bulkhead called out exasperatingly; a concerned look on his face. He began to walk forwards in attempt to stop his charge but was stopped by Optimus who put his arm out in front of him.

"I do not think the girl will hurt her, Bulkhead, and she is already frightened enough as it is. I fear interfering any more at this point will only worsen that fear." The Prime told him and removed his arm. Bulkhead sighed deeply and shook his head in agreement as he looked down the hall and hoped Milk knew what she was doing.

Meanwhile no one seemed to notice that the two other kids had also left their spots.

* * *

Sorry if things went a little OOC or if there are still spelling mistakes I didn't fix up. This was a really long chapter and I was having a hard time finding a good ending for it **sighs **well, now it's done and I hope it being long makes up for the long waited update


	6. Seriously writers block and new story

I'm sorry but I have no gotten over my writers block for the story. I do have almost 3,000 words but am still struggling. For now I started a new story called **Have Faith.** It actually features another one of my OCs. In fact, my original TFP OC; Anna Fowler. She is Agent Fowler's adopted niece. The story takes place shortly after the season two final. I will keep the chapter five preview up though until it is completed. I'd give a new one but the rest is big time spoilers. I'm sorry once again

* * *

Miko, who had finally caught up to the two, was spying on them from around the corner. It had been a while since the girl had seen anything remotely exciting. In fact, although she hadn't said anything out loud, Miko was somewhat jealous after finding out about Raf's encounter with the Decepticon. Despite the danger it had almost been a full month since she's seen a fight between an Autobot and a Decepticon. So when the opportunity to see some action came up, she quickly took it.

"Miko! What do you think you are doing?!" Jack hissed, causing her to flinch as he and Raf approached the girl. With a sharp turn of her head Miko glared at the boys and brought a finger to her mouth.

"Shh! You're going to get me caught!" She snapped and turned to look towards the other two down the hall. Luckily it didn't seem like they heard them.

"Miko, we shouldn't be down here. Agent Fowler won't be happy if he finds us." Raf whispered nervously. The Japanese girl, who returned her gaze to her two friends, rolled her eyes and placed a fist on her hip.

"I didn't ask you to follow me. If you're so scared about getting caught then go back to the others; I'm not leaving!" She told them stubbornly and waved her hand down the hall before turning to watch the agent and the girl again. "This is the most exciting thing that has happened in a month!"

The two boys exchanged looks with each other and sighed. They both knew that there was no way Miko would leave until she was satisfied or got bored. It is what put her and usually them in danger whenever she snuck through a ground bridge. Sometimes the boys thought that Miko had a death wish; as she seemed to have no regard for her own safety. The only reasons Jack would even follow her was because he felt responsible for his friends. Raf would follow because he would worry for Miko and he didn't want to be left alone.

"Look, kid, this will go a lot easier if you just cooperate." Fowler's firm voice came from around the corner. The two boys glanced at each other again before they gave in to their curiosity and joined Miko.

The three kids watched as the agent stood over the girl. Although his back was facing them they could still see the needle from before in his hand. The girl was pushed against the wall and held her legs against her chest with a look of distress. Since the three kids had a better view of her they could see the distress on her face. Or at least Raf and Jack did; Miko was too forced on the action of the situation to actually notice how upset the girl really was.


	7. Chapter 5 part 1

I decided to split this chapter into two, as I am still struggling to find a good ending. I have about 500 words of part two written and don't expect anything too soon; as I said I am still struggling to find a good ending for this chapter.

I actually had to rewrite some of this since I was really unhappy with what I had prewritten. I'm still not too happy and I'm not sure if it is a lack of inspiration or my doubt in my story. That is why I made a poll. Please vote if you want this story to continue and I'll try. If you can't vote leave a review as I allow off account reviews. Oh and I edited the _Italic_glitch in chapter 4. Yes I did that on purpose to show you what I mean.

For now please enjoy

* * *

**First Person P.O.V**

Escape. That was the only thing rushing through my mind as I ran down the large halls. I had to escape, I had to get out of there. Unfortunately every hall I ran down had nothing but large hanger doors and rafters. If any of them lead to the outside I wouldn't have known since every door was closed and probably locked. Those that _were_ open just lead to large empty rooms. To even further my bad luck my next turn lead me to a dead end with more closed hangers.

'Well, at least I managed to put a good amount of distance between myself and the others.' I thought as I allowed myself to rest and catch my breath. As I did I began to reflect on what was happening and what I was doing.

Even if I managed to get outside I still had no idea where I was. Or at least I have very little idea where I was. All I knew for sure was what I had been told and I hadn't been told a whole lot. The only things I had been told were that I was still in America, in the state of Nevada and in some kind of secret government base.

'Nevada, huh?' I thought with a sigh and frowned. 'Maybe I should have read that geography book when I had the chance.'

Normally I didn't care about knowing my exact location. The only thing that mattered to me was to continue travelling south. However this time was different. This time I had woken up in a different location that I had fallen asleep in, or in this case fell unconscious. For all I knew I could have been in Nevada the whole time or I could have been a few states over. Even if I _had _been in Nevada the whole time, though, I still had no idea _where _in the state I was; that information wasn't told to me.

"Does it even matter? These people will never let me leave." I mumbled to myself and heaved a heavy sigh. It was depressing to think about but I knew for a fact it was true.

I had already figured that it would be hard to leave when I was told that giant evil aliens would probably be looking for me. Giant evil, _robotic _aliens; or Decepticons as the one robot had called them. From the way the that one robot in the forest tried to kill Rafael and me it wouldn't surprise me if it or another tried to do it again. Even still I would gladly take that risk if it meant I could have my freedom. Besides, how hard could it be to hide from giant robots, especially when I can change to the size of a rabbit?

Suddenly my ears twitched as I could hear someone nearing me and my body tensed. By how heavy, and yet how light, the footsteps were I knew it had to be that agent. I had a feeling it was only a matter of time until he came for me and I knew I shouldn't be scared of him; especially when he could help. He could help bring down the people who mutated me and are still probably doing it to other kids. He could help relocate my family if they are threatened by those people. He could help in more ways than I could imagine and yet it was fear that stopped me from asking for such help.

Slowly but steadily I could hear the man getting closer to my location. I knew it'd only be a matter of seconds until he reached me. Despite this I didn't bother try to look for a escape route. I was at a dead end and the only possible way to escape would be to either out run the agent or go over his head. Unfortunately, even though my breathing had returned to normal, my body was so sore I didn't think I'd be able to make it very far if I tried to move. So I had no other choice but to face the agent and hope for the best.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Fowler rounded the corner just in time to see the girl transform back into her human form. Finding her hadn't been all that hard. While the base was huge, especially for humans, a lot of the rooms were either empty or closed. The human sized rooms were located on the other side of the base and remained there even after the Autobots moved in. Luckily the girl hadn't run in that direction as finding her would have been a lot more difficult.

"There's nowhere else to run, kid." The agent said as he walked over to the girl, who was now sitting on the ground. She didn't respond and her messy hair covered her face as she hung her head.

"Come on now, you won't get better without help. Why don't we get you back to my base so you can get the help you need?" He suggested, once again trying to reason with her. Unfortunately his attempts were in vain as the girl continued to ignore him and kept her head hung.

Upon realizing that the girl wouldn't listen to reason Fowler knew that he'd have to take drastic measures. Pulling a needle out from his coat pocket the agent removed the cap and took a step closer to the girl. It was the needle from before and it was filled with a liquid that would calm and relax the girl's body; to the point of knocking her out. Fowler felt bad for resorting to this kind of force but he knew the girl needed help; whether she wanted it or not.

"Whoa!" The man suddenly cried out as he jumped backwards to avoid being kicked. The girl had finally raised her head and was giving the agent a cold yet frightened stare.

"Leave me alone. Just… leave me alone." She told him, her voice just above a whisper. Though she tried to sound strong her voice betrayed her by expressing sadness and defeat. With a frown Fowler shook his head and took a step forwards.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You're sick, kid, and you can eventually die without this help. Whether you like or or not I'm _not _going to let that happened." The agent declared firmly and took another step forward; this time preparing for another attack. The girl didn't try to kick him this time, though, and instead pulled her knees up to her chest to hug them.

"Why do you even care? You don't even know me." The girl stated coldly, though a clear hint of curiosity could be heard in her tone. Really, why _did_ these people care so much whether she lived or died to the point that they'd use this kind of force?

Fowler stopped moving when he was less than arms-length away from her and sighed. Why did he care so much? Because it was his job to care and he couldn't, in good conscious, just leave her to die. Even though he didn't trust her the facts were she was now involved with the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. It was also the least he could do for her after she risked her own life to keep Rafael's safe from the Vehicon in the forest.

"I don't need to know someone to care about their safety. It's just another part of my job. Now, why don't we put all this stubbornness behind us and do this the easy way." The agent suggested as he took yet another step closer. Despite his suggestion Fowler didn't put the needle down; as he was still fully prepared to use if the girl tried to run or attack him again.

The teenager frowned and tensed as the man got closer to her. If it wasn't for the fact that her body was really sore she'd lash out at him again. As it turned out, though, that last kick she tried to give him used up a lot of what energy she had left. She doubted she'd even be able to stand up without help at this point. So, with her body too sore to barely move, the girl scooted backwards in attempt to put more distance between her and the agent. As she did this neither she nor Fowler seemed to notice that they were being watched.

Miko, who had finally caught up to the two, was spying on them from around the corner. It had been a while since the girl had seen anything remotely exciting. In fact, although she hadn't said anything out loud, Miko was somewhat jealous after finding out about Raf's encounter with the Decepticon. Despite the danger it had almost been a full month since she's seen a fight between an Autobot and a Decepticon. So when the opportunity to see some action came up, she quickly took it.

"Miko! What do you think you are doing?!" Jack hissed, causing the girl to flinch as he and Raf approached her. With a sharp turn of her head Miko glared at the boys and brought a finger to her lips.

"Shh! You're going to get me caught!" She snapped and turned to look towards the other two down the hall. Luckily it didn't seem like they heard them.

"Miko, we shouldn't be down here. Agent Fowler won't be happy if he finds us." Raf whispered nervously. The Japanese girl, who returned her gaze to her two friends, rolled her eyes and placed a fist on her hip.

"I didn't _ask_ you to follow me. If you're so scared about getting caught then go back to the others; I'm not leaving!" She told them stubbornly and waved her hand down the hall before turning to watch the agent and the girl again. "This is the most exciting thing that has happened in a month!"

The two boys exchanged looks with each other and sighed. They both knew that there was no way Miko would leave until she was satisfied or got bored. It is what put her and usually them in danger whenever she snuck through a ground bridge. Sometimes the boys thought that Miko had a death wish; as she seemed to have no regard for her own safety. The only reason Jack would even follow her was because he felt responsible for his friends. Raf would follow because he would worry for Miko and he didn't want to be left alone.

"Look, kid, this will go a lot easier if you just cooperate. Believe it or not, I _don't _want to do this." Fowler's firm voice came from around the corner. The two boys glanced at each other again before they gave in to their curiosity and joined Miko.

The three kids watched as the agent stood over the girl. Although his back was facing them they could see the needle from before in his hand. The girl was pushed against the wall and held her legs against her chest, looking distressed. Since the three kids had a better view of her they could see the distress on her face. Or at least Raf and Jack could; Miko was too forced on the action of the situation to actually notice how upset the girl really was.

Raf was frowning as he watched his rescuer. Even from where he stood he could see the fear flash though her eyes. It almost confused him that she was scared now but seemed so fearless back in the forest. She didn't even make a response to what Fowler said and if she did neither he nor the others heard it. Although, he wasn't called a genius for nothing and it didn't take him long to figure out why she was so scared.

Back with the two down the hall Fowler waited to see what the girl would do. However, when she continued to remain silent he let out an agitated sigh. In all honestly he could tell that the girl was scared; it was a look he saw more often than he wanted to admit. He could also deal with stubbornness… well, more or less; it really depended on the situation. Yet this girl was really starting to test his patience and it was making it hard to feel sorry for her.

**First Person P.O.V**

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you. Just sit still and it will be over in a moment." The agent told me with a clear hint of irritation in his tone. I continued to stay silent and watched as he stepped even closer to me, but slowly; as if he was still afraid I'd try to kick him again.

Fortunately for him my body hurt too much to even move let alone try to kick him again. I had even grown tired of speaking and I _hated _it. I hated how defenceless and weak I felt. It reminded me of when I was back in the facility, struggling and begging to be let go. I still don't even understand why he cared so much about my health. I might be sick, and a lot sicker than I first thought, but it wasn't like I was _dying_… was I?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that the agent was suddenly kneeling in front of me. If it wasn't for the fact that my back was already pressed against the wall I would have mustered the strength jerk backwards. Unfortunately all I could do was watch as the needle got closer to my arm and shiver in fright.

"A-choo!"

The noise was so sudden and unexpected that I flinched. It was unmistakably a sneeze but I knew for a fact that the agent hadn't been the one to do it. In fact it seemed as though he hasn't even noticed as he crept even closer to me. Although, when I took my eyes off the agent for just a moment to look down the hall I saw nothing. No one was standing there but then where did the sneeze come from? I know I wasn't hearing things; I wasn't nearly _that_ tired. I wonder if...

"Ah!" I shouted in pain when I felt a sharp prick enter the skin of my left arm. It was followed by a rush of something cold entering my blood stream but I didn't get a chance to further react as the needle was then quickly removed.

I mentally cursed myself as I grabbed my pricked arm and glared up at the agent, who stood back up. It was stupid that I allowed myself to get distracted now of all times. I might have had no chance of escape anyway but to prick me when I wasn't looking? That was low. Now I had been injected with who knew what that will likely knock me out and I'll be taken who knows where. I had been told earlier that it would be some kind of base but I still had no idea what kind of base it was or if that was even true.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. You'll thank me when you're better." I heard the man say but his voice was distant; as if he was standing down the hall rather than right in front of me. My vision was becoming blurry and my head was spinning. The last thing I saw before completely blacking out was the agent standing over me with a frown on his face.

* * *

rewritten but not re-edited (though I thought I did) I'll come back to edit things if I find something needing editing


	8. Chapter still coming but please read

-_- It's been over a month. **Sighs **I seriously get distracted don't I? Well it's either distraction or loss if inspiration, either from a fandom change (my interest at the time) or just having no desire to write. Well I am trying to force myself to get part 2 of chapter 5 out and I do have a little more written. But since I have no idea when I am going to get the actual chapter done here is another preview, which this "chapter" will be later deleted once the real chapter is ready to post. Oh, but first; Please look at the poll I made.

I apologize, I have deleted the preview but I have a good reason; I have reposted it in my deviantart account. In fact I have posted everything I have wrote down so far. I did this because my interest is slipping again and I am finding myself more focused on other things -_- I apologize to my fans for this but, if it helps, I have written almost 500 new words. Plus if you want to read my unfinished work to get a idea of what I am doing, please go to my deviantart account HidanKitten32. I would have put a link in my account page but fanfiction doesn't allow those anymore -_- *unamused* If you are having troubles finding it than just search for the story itself as I have posted it there as well


End file.
